A Love Worth Living For A Pein Love Story
by Iflylikeabird
Summary: Just read the story everyone I promise its good. It has Pein in it, and the akatsuki. I don't own any Naruto characters except mine, Natsuko and her guinea pig Hoshi!
1. An Average Day

**A Love worth Living for?**

**Chapter 1**

**An Average Day**

It was an average day for Natsuko in the akatsuki. It was quiet, not the kind of quiet that you enjoy the kind of quiet you think something is going to pop up quiet. She wasn't really that type she liked the noise around her, she liked the laughter of children and dogs barking at small animals. Even her annoying mom yelling at her because she wasn't back on time for dinner. But here it was just silence, all the members where doing their own thing. It seemed to her that she was alone, no one else existing. Natsuko started trying to cough just to break the strange silence that crept around her.

She wasn't really the unnecessary noise kind of girl. She was rather very beautiful and acted very mature for 19 years old. She had light brown wavy hair that reached mid back and that was usually always kept up in a pony tail. She had a flawless face, smooth skin, big hazel eyes and a straight super white smile that would brighten up a room. She also wore black eyeliner and mascara and pink blush that made her look like a supermodel. She was also rather tall and really skinny. She didn't look like she belonged in the Akatsuki, everyone looked mean with strange faces while Natsuko looked like a beautiful innocent young girl. She shifted awkwardly on her small bed in her room that would look strange to others. She was wearing a black tank top with baggy gray sweats with pink socks. She didn't feel like getting dressed today, no one was doing anything so she had no reason to.

She joined the akatsuki well because she wanted to. She told them that her life was boring and needed entertainment, even though no one liked that answer they let her join anyways. And ever since she joined it was just as boring as at her home. Nothing was happening, except missions, so she often thought about going back meaning there was no difference anyhow. Natsuko was rather good at fighting, having strong legs are arms for attacking anyone and never backed down no matter how big the person was. She was the only child of her family so she liked constant attention on her, meaning when she talked everyone had to listen or she would have a fit. She never liked being treated like a kid though, always thinking of herself very mature at a young age.

She eventually got tired of sitting in her oh so boring room and decided to walk around, at least something interesting had to be going on. She sat up and locked her bedroom door because some of the members were known to sneak in her room when she was gone. She walked down the hall humming some random tune in her head looking for anyone out of their rooms. She turned down a few halls to the main room where everyone would hang out, if they did. When she walked into the room she saw Zetsu sitting down doing, nothing.

Zetsu was a strange guy, he was half white and half black with yellow eyes and green hair. He also had some strange plant thing going over his head which just made him look weirder, at least to Natsuko. Also he rarely talked to anyone and if he did it was very short conversations and he looked at you strange when he talked which always gave her a weird feeling, not a good one.

She walked over to him and sat next to him. He just looked over at her like he does to anyone else that tries to talk to him.

"Hey Zetsu." Natsuko said smiling.

"Can I help you with something Natsuko?" Zetsu asked roughly.

She frowned," No you cannot, I just wanted to say hi to my friend." She said smiling again.

"Well hi, and I'm not your friend, I have no friends." Zetsu replied.

"Wow Zetsu, no friends, aren't you lonely?" Natsuko said grinning.

"No I'm not, what is this fifty questions about Zetsu, why are you talking to me, you usually avoid me, you're with your_ cool_ friends." He said.

"How dare you say that about me, I never ignore you, name the last time I talked to you." She said sure of herself.

"Never." Zetsu replied.

"So." Natsuko said.

"That means you never talked to me, which means you were ignoring me." He said.

"That is not true, I just never got a chance, yet…" She said.

"And now I did so I'm talking to you right?" Natsuko continued.

"Yes you are, but probley because you're bored and everyone else is ignoring you, am I right?" Zetsu said.

"Maybe." She said now feeling guilty.

"Exactly." Zetsu said now starting to walk away.

She ran over to him. "Wait, Zetsu." She said.

"What now Natsuko?" He asked.

"I just wanted to say sorry, I guess." Natsuko said.

"Ok." Zetsu said and walked into him room and closed the door in her face.

"Wow Zetsu is such a meanie." She thought.

"I never ignored him, well at least not on purpose." She thought cheering herself up.

She started walking back to her room when she saw Sasori walking towards her, it didn't look like he saw her, he was looking down when he was walking so she started walking over to him.

"Sasori!" Natsuko yelled then jumped on him which knocked him down.

"Ow Natsuko, why did you do that, are you hyper or something?" Sasori asked standing up.

"No I'm not I was just happy to see my friend." She said.

"Yeah yeah ok whatever you say." He said.

"Really, I'm your friend!" She said.

"Yeah whatever makes you happy." Sasori said.

"Yay, you're my friend." Natsuko said then hugged him.

"Are you in hugging mode or something?" He said pulling away.

"Aww you don't like hugs Sasori?" She asked.

"Answer mine first Natsuko, I hate it when you do that." Sasori said.

"Ok, I dunno maybe." She said. "Now answer mine."

"No I don't actually." Sasori said. "So you better not do it again."

"Fine sorry dad." She said smiling.

"What do you mean by _dad_?" He asked.

"Well you are old and crusty, and dads are usually old and sometimes crusty." Natsuko said laughing.

"I am not old, and defiantly on crusty." He said.

"Yeah you are." Natsuko said.

"That's it, I'm not your friend anymore." Sasori said.

"What?!" She said. "Will you be my friend if I said…"

"That you were my bestest friend in the whole wide world?" Natsuko said.

"Maybe…" He said.

"Then how bout' I'm sorry and you're not old." Natsuko said.

"And…" Sasori said.

"You're not crusty either." She said frowning.

"Ok fine your mine friend again." Sasori said.

"Yay bestest friends forever!" She yelled.

"Yeah ok." Sasori said.

"Ya know it was only a joke?" Natsuko asked.

"Yes I knew." Sasori said smiling a little.

"Ok good, so whatcha doin'." She asked.

"Going to my room." He said.

"Ugh, why does everyone stay in their rooms?!" She yelled.

"Shhh, what do you mean, stop yelling first of all." Sasori said.

"Everyone is always anti-social, it gets annoying." She said. "I want people to talk to me."

"Oh." Sasori said.

"Hey, at least your room is right next to me, isn't that great." Natsuko said.

"And why's that?" He asked.

"Because I can keep bugging you until you talk to me." She said.

"Yeah so great, I'll talk to you later Natsuko." Sasori said.

"Aww ok, bye." Natsuko said.

"Bye." Sasori said then closed his door.

She walked away slowly. She liked Sasori he was nice, at least he was a little more normal looking then everyone else. He had red hair and he was human but something was wrong with him he wasn't totally human, it didn't bother her. She was determined to make him laugh at least once because he never did and rarely smiled. But other than that she called him a good friend.

Natsuko (夏子) The name means: Summer Child

**Wow that was a long chapter, well first chapters should always be long, right, right? Ya know to get the reader's attention, lol anyways onward to chapter 2 (which I'm writing now.) **

**Rate****Comment****Review****!**


	2. Why Me?

**Chapter 2**

**Why Me?**

She continued to walk around the building starting to hum another random song that popped into her head. She was thinking about irritating Konan, after all she hated her guts and thought she was a bitch, always following the akatsuki leader around like a lost puppy. It irritated her but it wasn't like she was jealous or anything she just thought it was unfair for Konan to always be with the leader. Why wasn't she allowed to be with him?

"Here I go again." Natsuko thought.

Whenever she thought or talked about Konan and how much she hated her it just lead to a thousand questions why she can't be with the leader. Why he never would pay attention to her. Everyone else would even if they hated her, only Zetsu does and maybe Konan. She wanted to get noticed by him, even a little, instead the bitch does. It wasn't like she liked him or anything, or maybe she does, she always would avoid him for some reason, liking her leader would be bad very bad.

"Stop thinking about him." She said out loud.

"Thinking about who, un?" A voice said.

"Oh hi Deidara." She said. "What, Deidara go away I wasn't thinking about anyone."

"Yeah you were, you said stop thinking about him, un" Deidara said.

"Whatever I was but its none of your business." She said keeping her guard up.

"Were you thinking about me, un?" Deidara said smiling.

"No Deidara I wasn't, and for the thousand time I will not go out with you so you don't even need to waste your breath asking." Natsuko said.

"Well then who were you thinking about, un?" Deidara asked.

"No one!" She yelled.

"Ok ok, stop yelling, un." He said.

"Now what?" Natsuko asked.

"Let's go, un." Deidara said while pulling her behind him.

They got to the place where Natsuko saw Zetsu and had that wonderful conversation. Then she saw Konan sitting down which meant only one thing Pein was there to.

"Deidara, what are we doing?" She whispered.

Deidara said nothing then forcefully pushes Natsuko down by where Pein was sitting. She felt her face go white and she did not dare look over at him. She just kept staring meanly at Deidara who was across the room, safe. Deidara had some weird looking grin on his face that she didn't know why and also why he made her sit by Pein. She started to look at Pein though the corner of her eye. He always looked perfect, that's the reason the bitch always hangs around him probley. Konan was on the other side of Pein and Natsuko wanted to scream in her face for no reason. Well there actually was a reason but she didn't know what was going to happen since Pein was there.

"Can I help you with something Natsuko?" Pein asked.

"What, no, I was just, why?" She asked instead but wanting to say" yes get that bitch outta my face."

"No reason, I just saw you staring at me and didn't know if you needed anything." Pein said, Konan smirked.

"Uh nope, I'm good." Natsuko said turning red.

She then sat up and ran out of the room. She soon heard Deidara's footsteps coming up behind her.

"What the fuck was that for Deidara?" She asked angrily.

"I just thought it would be funny, un." Deidara replied.

"Well you thought wrong you almost got me killed." Natsuko said.

"He wouldn't hurt you and I never said hey Natsuko why don't you stare at him, un." Deidara said.

"Yeah so that was so embarrassing, I'm going to have to hear that later on." She said.

"I'll go with you if you have to, it was my fault, what's your deal with him anyways, un?" He asked.

"Nothing is just stop talking about it ok?" She asked.

"Ok I'll stop, un." Deidara said.

"Bye." Natsuko said.

"Where you going, un?" Deidara asked.

"Away from you." Natsuko said harshly.

"Whatever, un." He replied and walked away.

After she no longer saw Deidara she sighed in relief.

"Thank god he's gone." Natsuko thought. "But why was I like that around Pein, I'm not really starting to like him, am I?"

She sat down and leaned against the wall. She shoved her face in her knees.

"Why would I like him, there's nothing really special about him, unless…" She thought for a minute.

"I don't know, but I'm determined not to like him, for my sake and his." She continued thinking.

"I need to get him outta my thoughts for good, maybe I can try to like someone else." She started thinking hard.

"But who…?" She thought.

"Oh well, someone will pop in my mind eventually." She thought keeping her face in her knees.

"Hey whore what's up with that back there." A voice said.

Natsuko lifted her face up to see the one and only bitch.

"Fuck off bitch before I shove your paper ass through a shredder." Natsuko said.

"Oh so scary." Konan said sarcastically.

"You better watch it, I'm not joking, I'm dead serious." Natsuko said.

"Fuck off you don't scare me." Konan replied.

"Whatever what do you want." Natsuko said.

"Pein is mine." Konan blurted.

"What excuse me?" Natsuko ask.

"I said Pein is mine which means fuck off." Konan said.

"Well I have no idea what you're talking about so…bye." Natsuko said.

"You can't look at him, touch him or even talk to him." Konan said.

"What the fuck are you talking about, I think you're crazy, he's my leader I have to talk to him, duh, and why would I touch him, your just saying that because you want to." Natsuko said.

"And at least I don't follow him around like a lost puppy everywhere, I mean give the guy some space, I don't think he wants _you_ following him around everywhere, it's just creepy." Natsuko continued.

"Yeah really, you seriously think I follow him around everywhere, well I don't." Konan replied.

"Well you do, ask anyone here and they will say you do, you have no life, you're obsessed with him which really scares me. I mean do you have any friends, you probley don't because your too busy following him around everywhere." Natsuko said.

"Your schedule is probley, wake up and then follow him around till you go to bed, I see you everywhere with him, and I bet you ugly bitch he doesn't like it but doesn't say anything because you'll have a baby fit if he does." Natsuko said.

"Shut up whore." Konan said.

"Words don't hurt me, and no." Natsuko replied.

"Your room is probley a fucking shrine to him, that's why you never let anyone in." Natsuko continued.

"Shut up." Konan said.

"Why you asked for it by coming over to me." Natsuko replied.

"I don't need to hear this." Konan said.

"Good run back to him little puppy, run." Natsuko said.

She sat there in silence absorbing everything she said to the paper bitch. She started laughing when she was thinking of Konan's room, which was probley true.

She stood up and looked around to see if anyone was there watching her laugh like a physco. Luckily no one was which meant she was off the hook of explaining.

She wanted to go back where Pein was but didn't want to see him, at least not yet. But she was willing to take the chance of seeing him. She slowly made her way down the halls to where the room was. Luckily no one was there so she lay down on a couch and started thinking. She closed her eyes now realizing how tired she actually was. She started drifting off to sleep only dreaming of a bright light getting closer and closer to her every second.

**Chapter two finished. I'm going to start writing chapter 3 but my best friend just texted me wanting me to come over her house to help babysit her brother and sister. So I'll try to write some but I will write more later tonight unless I sleepover her house. Ok enough blabbing. Bye^^**

**Rate****Comment****Review****!**


	3. Is that even possible?

**Chapter 3**

**Is that even possible?**

She started waking up to her voice, it was unclear because she was still half asleep but she could eventually make it out. She blinked several times before seeing where her name was coming from. The person who kept saying her name was Tobi. He was rather strange always goofing off and very loud and obnoxious. He wore an orange mask and had black spiky hair, that's all you could tell besides he was tall. She sat up and rubbed her eyes still trying to wake up, then a loud roar of thunder made her jump. She quickly grabbed a pillow and hid her face.

"What's wrong Natsuko?" Tobi asked cheerfully.

"Nothing really I'm just kind a…" She said," Scared of thunder."

Tobi started laughing. "Natsuko-Chan scared of thunder." He said continuing laughing.

"It's not funny Tobi." Natsuko said.

Another loud roar of thunder made her jump even higher."Eek!" She said.

Tobi continued laughing, "Natsuko-Chan, good acting." He said clapping.

"Tobi I'm not acting, I'm serious." She said keeping the pillow over her face.

"Really?" Tobi asked.

"Yes Tobi really." Natsuko replied and then jumped when another roll of thunder seemed to shake the building.

"Oh its ok, Tobi's here with you." He said.

"Hey Natsuko I heard your scared of thunder, that's pretty funny." Kisame said.

Kisame was some weird fish shark thing that was blue and tall and had a giant sword.

"Shut up, it's not funny." Natsuko said.

"Yeah it kind of is, actually it really is." Kisame said smirking.

"Shut up, I'm not joking." She said.

"Ok Ms. Grumpy, I'll leave." Kisame said.

"Good leave." Natsuko said then jumped again not because of the thunder someone put their hand on her shoulder. She quickly looked back to see who it was. It was her leader, he looked like he was thinking not really paying attention to anyone. She kept her head low trying to prevent anyone seeing her blushing. A few seconds later she felt him take his hand off her. She quickly looked back and she saw him walking away. She sighed.

"Thank god he's gone, I probley look like an idiot right now." Natsuko thought.

She sat there silent for a few minutes. She noticed that the thunder stopped but it continued to rain. She liked rain but hated thunder so she didn't mind, for now. She sat up and decided to feel the rain on her skin for once, rarely raining where she used to live she learned to enjoy it. She walked out the door instantly feeling the heavy wet raindrops hit her soft skin. She decided to go for a walk. She continued to walk, and then she spotted some small animal run into the bushes. Soon she realized she was chasing after it. The small animal darted from bush to bush trying to hide. She saw it on top of a small hill cleaning its face. She saw it was a guinea pig. She sat down low crawling towards it slowly. She wanted it as a pet, maybe, if she could catch it. She saw that the guinea pig was mostly white but a pure brown face with blue eyes and towards its butt it started turning a silvery gray color with occasional tan spots around the middle. Its hair was rather long to, slightly touching the ground. It was a rather pretty guinea pig. She wanted it as her pet. She snuck up to it grabbing the back of it, it started struggling to get free but she held on to it tight. She held onto it and started walking back. The rain started getting harder getting the guinea pig soaked and Natsuko's hair wet. The path started getting muddy and splashing up every time she took a step covering her feet in mud. She didn't go that far, but she did run off the path a bit trying to catch the animal. It stopped moving and now rested in her arms peacefully occasionally lifting its head to sniff the air. She finally reached the base walking in with a smile on her face. Deidara was the first to notice her and her strange smile.

"What do you got there, un?" Deidara asked.

Natsuko grabbed the guinea pig and pushed it into his face.

"A guinea pig, its mine." She said.

Deidara jumped back seeming scared of it.

"Get a rid of it, un"

"No it's my pet." She said putting it back in her arms.

"Well, what does leader think of it, un?"

"I dunno I didn't show him yet." Natsuko said.

"Well you should, he is in charge ya know, and if you're going to keep it he needs to know first, un." Deidara said.

"True, well I'll show him now!" She said petting the guinea pig.

She went over to his door and knocked.

"Come in." Pein said.

She opened the door and walked in a bit.

"Leader can I…" She started.

"Yes you can." He interrupted.

"But, you didn't even know what I was going to ask." Natsuko said confused.

"You were going to ask about the animal, right?" He asked.

"Yes I was." She said.

"Then yes you can." He said.

"Yay you're the best!" Natsuko said.

Pein just sighed.

She walked out of the room and walked into her own. She sat her guinea pig on her bed which was curiously walking around her bed sniffing it.

"Now I'm bored." She thought.

"I know I'll make it a cage." She thought happily.

"Stay here." She said pointing to the guinea pig then leaving locking the door behind her.

She walked outside finding things to make a cage out of.

_***~ 2 hours later~***_

Natsuko finally finished the cage. She could say she did a pretty good job on it. It was two stories tall (remember animal cage stories) with ladders and a big bottom for it to crawl around in and she didn't make a door to the entrance instead a ladder for it to crawl in and out when it wants. She carried the cage to her room and put it in the corner next to her bed, she also sat the guinea pig by the cage. The guinea pig sniffed the area around the cage and squeaked happily. It ran in the cage running up a down the ladders sniffing every spot.

"Yay I'm glad you like it." She said happily and then smiled.

"So, what's that, un?" Deidara asked walking in her room.

"How rude Deidara, knock before you go in someone's room without permission." Natsuko said frowning.

"Sorry, now what is that, un?" Deidara asked again.

"It's a cage for my guinea pig." She said happily.

"Oh so leader let you keep it huh, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yep, isn't that great!"Natsuko said happily.

"Yeah I guess so, un." Deidara said.

"So what's its name, un?" Deidara asked again.

"Hmm, never thought about it…" She said.

"I like Hoshi." She said.

"Really, cool, un." Deidara said.

"Yeah it is." She said.

"Ok well bye then, un." Deidara said.

"Bye Deidara." Natsuko said.

He quickly left and closed the door behind him.

"You like that name?" Natsuko asked.

The guinea pig squeaked happily.

"Good, ok its Hoshi." She said smiling.

**Hoshi (****星****) ****-**** The name means, Star**

**Ok that's chapter 3, it kind of sucked because I couldn't think. I added the guinea pig because I have on exactly like the one that I named here, and he was sitting on my lap when I was writing this. I thought I would be cool for him to be in the story to, even though the name isn't the same, oh well. Ok then onward to chapter 4. **

**Bye Everyone^^ (for know)**

**Rate****Comment****Review****!**


End file.
